Ëarien
by vainilla94
Summary: Aredreth era fresca como la brisa de un nuevo día y sabia como si hubiera vivido ya muchos años, y junto a ella Thranduil sentía que podía demorar la llamada el lejano mar, pues sólo quería verla crecer y reír. Porque con ella sentía una nueva esperanza en el futuro más allá del presente.


**Parte 1.**

 _No oía nada. Sólo había silencio._

 _El aire, antes ligero y fresco como la misma primavera, ahora resultaba cálido y seco, casi asfixiante. Las cenizas quedaban pegadas a sus fosas nasales, dificultándole en gran medida la respiración. El calor era sofocante aún, horas después de terminada la batalla, y el sudor se le pegaba a la frente y al cuerpo a medio caer. Sentía sus músculos agarrotados y extasiados bajo su armadura, y una horrible sed oprimía su garganta. Pero todo eso a él le daba igual._

 _El joven príncipe continuó su camino sin rumbo, dirigiendo su triste y desesperada mirada a un lado y a otro, con ansiedad pero a la vez con fatiga. Estaba muy cansado. Solamente deseaba volver a su hogar, su amado bosque, aquél tan antiguo bajo el cual las estrellas y la luna parecían inmensamente lejanas; aquel en el que la soledad se convertía en la mejor compañera de uno. Muchos años hacía desde que había abandonado los claros y verdes bosques de Doriath, donde transcurrió su infancia y su más tierna juventud. Mucho había vivido desde entonces, y mucho había viajado, y mucho había penado. Y, a pesar de no ser aún más que un muchacho casi recién entrado en la madurez de sus días, había visto a los suyos esparcirse por todos los rincones de aquel inmenso mundo, todos sus amigos y conocidos, e incluso a algunos de sus familiares. Su madre había accedido a partir en un barco hacia Aman hacía muchos años ya, y apenas se acordaba de ella, de sus cabellos plateados, de su rostro risueño y de su alegre sonrisa. La estaba olvidando, y eso le hacía un daño muy hondo en el corazón._

 _Thranduil no tenía más hermanos ni hermanas. Su único allegado, Throidion, había muerto en una cacería de orcos cuando él no era más que un niño. Su madre no volvió a concebir desde entonces. Su padre era lo único que le quedaba. Su padre._

 _El joven ladeó rápidamente la cabeza como respuesta a un leve gemido que le había parecido oír. Dirigió sus apresurados pasos en aquella dirección, hacia un montículo de cuerpos apiñados dispuestos a ser quemados o enterrados._

 _Aún no entendía por qué habían tenido que desacatar la orden. Había intentado advertir a su padre, pero no le había hecho caso…_

 _Thranduil agarró los cadáveres que se apilaban encima con sus propios brazos y los echó a un lado sin remordimiento ni pudor algunos. Los gemidos se hicieron más audibles, y su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápidamente. Padre... Adar…_

 _Al fin llegó al fondo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al hallar allí al que había sido el más fuerte y valeroso de todos ellos, el orgulloso líder de los pocos leales que se atrevieron a seguirlos a él y a su estirpe dejando atrás los dorados bosques de Lórien, el que se había coronado Rey de los oscuros y salvajes Elfos del Bosque… Él, su monarca, su padre._

 _Pero ya poco quedaba de aquél alto y fornido Eldar al que tantísimo había admirado y querido. Ante sus ojos, Thranduil sólo veía ahora un cuerpo pálido, demacrado y sucio, cubierto de hollín y de la sangre que manaba de sus múltiples heridas. La más grave de todas se localizaba en su estómago, y uno de sus ojos quedaba hinchado y amoratado, casi colgante, pues se había de su cóclea. Thranduil no podía verlo así, sencillamente no podía soportarlo; pero tampoco podía dejarlo abandonado de aquella manera, por lo que se quedó inmóvil, con el cuerpo de su agonizante padre resguardado entre sus brazos y respaldado sobre su pecho. Unas pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre su lastimera frente, en medio de aquel infierno colérico y desolador, y por un momento pensó que había comenzado a llover, porque unos horrorosos nubarrones taponaban el cielo desde hacía siete días. Pero al poco se dio cuenta de que no eran gotas de lluvia, sino un par de lágrimas. Estaba llorando sobre lo que en breve sería el cadáver de su Rey._

 _-A…Adar…- murmuró, con un hilillo de voz saliendo de su pecho a duras penas, pues sentía que el aire le faltaba._

 _El aludido giró levemente, muy levemente el cuello, y pareció por un momento que, con su único ojo, miraba el rostro de su hijo, demacrado por el dolor. Pero no emitió sonido alguno de sus labios._

 _-Adar, soy yo, vuestro hijo… - Probó a zozobrar un poco su cuerpo sobre sus brazos, como intentando animarlo. Probó a sonreír, pero no pudo. –Adar, ya está. Ya pasó. Los refuerzos de Gil-Galad vinieron a ayudarnos. Todo ha acabado ya, adar. La guerra acabó._

 _Pero el Rey no hizo ademán de responder físicamente a ninguna de sus oraciones. Solamente, abrió ligeramente los labios, y una especie de suspiro pareció salir de ellos. Thranduil se removió sobre el sitio._

 _-Adar, mírame, estoy aquí…_

 _Pero el otro no se movió. No habló. Ni tan siquiera respiró._

 _-No… No, adar… Por favor… ¡Adar!_

 _Lo zarandeó aún más violentamente, instándolo a que le respondiera. Pero aquello no sucedió, ni en ese momento ni tampoco nunca después. Oropher ya estaba muy lejos de allí, y su espíritu descansaba libremente, desligado de las ataduras del dolor y del sufrimiento. Pero su hijo aún estaba allí, en tierra, llorando abiertamente sobre su inerte cuerpo, rogándole que volviera a él, que no lo dejara sólo._

 _-Adar, por favor… - gimió, enterrando el rostro contra el cabello del otro, aspirando su olor a ceniza, - por favor, sois lo único que tengo. Por favor, no me dejéis… os lo ruego._

 _Pero ya era tarde. Todo había acabado. La guerra había llegado a su fin. Y Oropher Orthellion, Rey de los Elfos del Bosque Verde, había llegado a su fin con ella._

 _Y su único hijo dejó escapar un agudo y rasgado grito contra el aire, un grito de sufrimiento y de soledad, y de un inmenso dolor, sin preocuparse más porque alguien lo oyera._

-Mi Señor – alguien lo zarandeaba bruscamente, alejándolo del doloroso mundo de los sueños para devolverlo a la inerte realidad. Era aún de noche, y una sola vela alumbraba la estancia.

Thranduil elevó su irritada mirada hacia el rostro del Elfo que removía del hombro. Era Súlion, su sirviente de mayor confianza; y sólo por eso el Rey perdonó su osadía.

-¿Qué ocurre, Súlion? – inquirió, postergándose sobre su lecho. –Ha de ser muy urgente para interrumpir de una manera tan indecorosa el descanso de tu monarca.

-Mi Señor, es la reina. Está muy débil. Sus doncellas dicen que no pasará de esta noche.

El Rey abrió mucho los ojos, y en apenas dos segundos ya estaba en pie y con el manto real cubriéndole los hombros. –Llévame ante ella.

La alcoba de la reina quedaba inmediatamente al lado de la suya propia, aunque no estaban comunicadas entre sí. Dulce ironía, Rey y reina separados por una gruesa pared por las noches.

Súlion pidió permiso para entrar en la habitación, y todos los demás se apartaron al paso de su monarca. Thranduil entró tras el lacayo, y allí vio, con horror y un atisbo de pena en la mirada, el pálido y sudoroso cuerpo de su esposa tendido sobre la revuelta cama. Las imágenes de su pesadilla volvieron a arremolinarse en su mente.

-Pensábamos que se recuperaría, pero el esfuerzo del parto la ha debilitado aún más…

El Rey le hizo callar con un rápido movimiento de mano, y ordenó a todos los allí presentes que los dejaran a solas.

Cuando la última doncella hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, el aturdido monarca tomó asiento al lado de su señora, la cual, a pesar de todo, lo miraba con una ligera y viva sonrisa en el rostro.

-Odio que me veáis así – murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Thranduil intentó devolverle el gesto, pero no fue capaz. –Estáis hermosa, como siempre.

Ella bufó como señal de respuesta. –He de estar terrible.

Él frunció el ceño. Era realmente la Elfa más bella que sus ojos habían alcanzado a conocer jamás. Si piel era pálida, su cabello era negro, y sus ojos eran de un color entre azul y verde, como un estanque en pleno verano.

-Recuero la primera vez que os vi – recordó en voz alta. –Era una noche de estío, y bailabais sobre el río allí en vuestra tierra, bajo los árboles dorados.

-Aquella no era mi tierra – negó ella tristemente. –Yo ya me olvidé hace tiempo de dónde soy.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato después de aquellas palabras, mirándose el uno a la otra, hasta que la reina volvió a romperlo.

-Siento si la aceptación de mi padre a seguir al vuestro os dio lugar a confusión.

Thranduil sonrió levemente aquella vez, y sus ojos brillaron en una especie de tenue resplandor: -Siempre me consideré un muchacho apuesto. Pensé que vuestros ojos me seguían.

-Y os seguían, os lo aseguro. Pero mi corazón ya tenía dueño.

El Rey asintió, apenado ante la verdad que ya conocía. La muerte de su padre había sido un muy duro golpe para él, y al fin y al cabo se había comportado como lo que el destino había hecho de él: un joven roto por el dolor.

-He de preguntároslo – se atrevió a decir. -¿Por qué aceptasteis a casaros conmigo?

Ella lo miró muy fijamente bajo el sudor de su frente, y se encogió de hombros todo lo que el extasío de su cuerpo le permitió. –Supuse que no tenía otra opción. Mi padre amaba al vuestro y os amaba a vos. Pensé que sería una ofensa si no aceptaba.

-Podríais haber sido sincera desde el principio – dejó escapar él, sin poder ya contenerse.

Una fría y húmeda mano se posó sobre la suya. –Thranduil…

Elevó la mirada, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, como una vez hicieron aquella mágica noche de estío… Qué dulce mentira. Las mentiras dulces son las peores de todas.

-He de saberlo. ¿Me amabas? ¿Llegaste a amarme? Porque está claro que, si alguna vez lo hiciste, ahora has de odiarme.

Pero él negó, enternecido y a la vez casi divertido. –Si en algún momento os amé jamás podría llegar a odiaros. No os odio, Bêlleth, dulce flor. No tengo motivos para hacerlo.

-Pero ¿me amaste alguna vez?

-(…) No lo sé. Antes creía que sí. Ahora… no estoy tan seguro.

Ella aflojó su agarre, como si una gran presión hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros.

-No puedo evitar observar que quedáis más tranquila ahora – medio sonrió él.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero con un signo de tristeza en él. –La culpa me carcome, aunque vos no lo creáis. Lamento no haber sido sincera con vos desde el principio. Tenía demasiado miedo de deciros la verdad.

-Y vos, ¿podríais haber llegado a amarme alguna vez?

-El amor no se entrena – negó ella lentamente.

-Es decir, que no – agachó Thranduil la mirada hacia sus largos y firmes dedos.

Bêlleth fue a añadir algo más, pero en el último momento sus labios se cerraron, creyendo más conveniente callar. El Rey acarició con suavidad las sábanas de su esposa, blancas y cálidas. -¿Tenéis miedo?

La reina abrió los ojos un tanto, mordiéndose el labio inferior con premura. –No, no por mí…

Su mirada, sin siquiera quererlo, se dirigió a la cuna de madera blanca que quedaba a su lado derecho, y Thranduil giró la cabeza en aquella misma dirección. El niño dormía plácidamente, apegado al lecho de su madre.

Sin poder remediarlo, lágrimas de rabia se apostaron bajo los párpados del Rey, y agarró con fuerza la mano de su señora. –No es mío, ¿verdad?

Ella fue incapaz de mirarlo. Negó con la vista fija en su vendado vientre. –Lo siento.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-No lo sé. Nunca, supongo. Esperaba que el problema se solucionara por sí solo.

Él asintió fríamente, como obligándose a sí mismo a aceptar la situación. –Puedo comprender que quisieras estar con él. Pero acompañarlo en aquella cacería fue un suicidio por tu parte.

Bêlleth gimió. Hacía apenas tres semanas, un grupo de Elfos liderados por el más valiente y firme de sus guardias, Molboron, había partido en una expedición para acabar con las alimañas provenientes de la no muy lejana fortaleza de Dol-Guldur. Para aquel entonces Thranduil ya se había hecho a la idea de que finalmente no tendrían más opción que movilizarse al norte del bosque, en contra de su voluntad y sus designios. Bêlleth, la reina, había insistido en acompañar a la patrulla junto con algunas de sus doncellas y sirvientes de palacio, como si de una cacería de ciervos se tratara. Para aquel entonces Thranduil también sabía que las maldades de la antigua fortaleza poco le importaban a su esposa, y también sabía la razón por la que había pedido intimidad a la hora de instalarse en su alcoba por las noches, y sabía por qué apenas habían consumado su matrimonio unas contadas veces tras más de cincuenta años de casados. Al principio había creído que se trataba de la castidad de su señora; pero aquellas miradas furtivas poco dejaban a la imaginación.

Cuando, hacía poco menos de un año, Bêlleth había acudido a él una noche en actitud entre anhelante y desesperada, ya le había parecido extraño. Cuando unas dos semanas más tarde había anunciado su estado, las sospechas comenzaron a volverse nítidas como la luz del rayo.

Ni Molboron ni sus Elfos esperaban una ofensiva tal proveniente de la fortaleza. La mitad de ellos habían perecido, él inclusive, y Bêlleth había resultado herida por una flecha envenenada. Los físicos no habían tenido más remedio que adelantar el parto para salvar a la criatura. El niño estaba bien, pero para la madre pocas esperanzas quedaban.

-No debí haberte dejado marchar – negó Thranduil para sí. –Todo fue culpa mía.

-No, hubiera ido con su consentimiento o sin él – se limpió ella una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. –Lo siento mucho, Thranduil. Yo soy la única responsable de mi vida y de mi suerte. Y no me compadezco de mí, sino de la vida de mi hijo. Es inocente.

El Rey aspiró fuertemente, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. –Quieres que me haga cargo de él. Que perpetúe la mentira que comenzaste.

Y, por primera vez en toda la conversación, ella le agarró la mano entre las suyas, con fuerza, con desesperación. –Por favor, Thranduil. Es un niño. Es inocente. No tiene culpa de nada. Su padre ha marchado y su madre marchará en breve.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – quiso saber, mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo que sea – le pidió. –Sólo quiero que te asegures de que está bien. Un bastardo no será bien visto a ojos de la Corte. Me da igual lo que digan de mí estando muerta, pero él… Por favor, no te pido que te hagas cargo de él. Sólo de que alguien de confianza lo haga por ti.

Thranduil asintió, pensativo. Miró en el interior de los ojos de aquella Elfa que había sido su único enclave a la vida una vez lo hubo perdido todo. Tal vez no lo había amado, tal vez le había sido infiel; pero había estado allí cuando él más la había necesitado. Y eso se lo agradecería siempre. No, no podía odiarla.

-Lo cuidaré como mi hijo – asintió, al fin, apretando su agarre bajo sus manos. –Nadie sabrá de tu perjuicio y será criado como lo que es: el Príncipe de los Elfos del Bosque, hijo de su reina.

Y ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio de sus labios, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, extasiada pero en paz. Sabía que el Rey cumpliría su promesa.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo así.

-Es así como deseo hacerlo.

Ella asintió, agradecida, y arqueó las cejas con expresión anhelante. –Quiero verlo una última vez, antes de partir.

El Elfo accedió, y, levantándose, se aproximó a la cuna. Asomándose sobre ella vio tendido al pequeño y casi prematuro hijo de su esposa, dormido plácidamente, agarradas sus manos a las livianas sábanas que lo cubrían; y su corazón sufrió al verlo tan de cerca por primera vez, tanto como sufrió cuando las doncellas lo habían posado sobre sus brazos días atrás, y hubo sabido desde el primer instante que era fruto de su reina, pero no suyo.

Con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió alargar los brazos y volver a acogerlo entre ellos, y posó su cuerpecito contra el pecho de su madre. El pequeño comenzó a llorar, pero ella lo calmó con un dulce beso en la frente.

-Ya está, mi hojita – le susurró, arrollándolo. –Ya está.

Thranduil lo miró castamente. Era hermoso, de eso no cabía duda. Sus cabellos eran rubios como los de su padre, y su piel era blanca como la de su madre. Sí, pasaría perfectamente por su hijo. Había sangre Sindar en él.

-Cuidaré de él – prometió.

Ella asintió, acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño, y elevó la mirada, resplandeciente bajo las numerosas lágrimas.

-Casi mejor así. Habría sido una madre horrible.

-No digas eso. Habrías sido una madre maravillosa.

-Me jugué la vida y la suya propia antes de que naciera. ¿Dónde ves tú a la madre maravillosa?

-Todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste por amor.

Ella agachó la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros. –Por amor se hacen grandes locuras.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Thranduil supo con absoluta certeza que jamás había amado a Bêlleth realmente. Que el amor que sintió aquella noche al verla bailar bajo los árboles no había sido más que el espejismo de un sentimiento que jamás había llegado. Y supo que el amor que ella sentía por su hijo y que había sentido por su amado jamás lo había llegado a experimentar él, y probablemente jamás llegaría a hacerlo.

-Llámalo ¨Legolas¨ - le pidió, como último deseo. –Mi hoja verde. Verde como los árboles bajo los que vi por última vez a su padre.

-Así haré.

-Y… por favor, háblale de mí. Dile quién fui. Dile cómo lo amé.

Y él asintió, roto su interior al ver tanto amor y tanto dolor en los ojos de su esposa; pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que jamás podría llegar a cumplir esa promesa, y se culpó en adelante por eso.

-Lo prometo.

Y ella le pidió que volviera a dejarlo en su cuna, y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, descansada aunque algo inquieta.

-No sé qué pasará ahora – murmuró.

-No has de preocuparte por eso. Ilúvatar tendrá preparado un designio para ti. Has sido buena y pura, fuerte y valiente. Tendrás un lugar especial más allá del mar.

Ella le agradeció sus palabras con la mirada, y él le pidió, también, un último favor:

-Bêlleth, si… si ves a mis padre… diles que los amo. Y que los echo de menos.

-Así lo haré. (…) Te quedarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

Y él sonrió, complacido. –Hasta que todo termine.

Y así se quedaron, agarrados firmemente de las manos, hasta que todo hubo acabado. Bêlleth murió antes del alba, cuando el sol casi despuntaba por el horizonte, y su alma escapó de sus labios en un último suspiro. Se marchó en paz, serena, al contrario que Oropher muchos años atrás. Y Thranduil lo agradeció así.

Cuando las doncellas entraron a retirar el cuerpo de su señora entre lágrimas, el niño comenzó a llorar, pidiendo los brazos de su madre. Ninguna sirvienta ni dama pudo acallar sus quejidos, y al fin no tuvieron más remedio que dejarlo a los cuidados de su padre, que, claramente, tampoco pudo hacerlos cesar.

Thranduil lo intentó; lo intentó de veras. Y aquella noche lloró junto al pequeño, lloró porque supo que ese no era su hijo y que él tampoco era su padre. Así quedaban, dos almas por siempre destinadas a estar solas. Su madre los había dejado muy prematuramente, y Thranduil volvió a sentirse solo, pues aun sabiendo que el corazón de ella no le había pertenecido se había sentido seguro al tener a alguien amigo a su lado.

Pero ella se había ido. Bêlleth, la más bella de las flores, se había marchado.

Los años fueron pasaron, y con ellos las décadas, y con ellos las centurias. El mundo cambió alrededor de los Elfos del Bosque. La maldad asoló los parajes por doquier, y el Rey se volvió cada vez más reservado y huraño, incluso con aquellos más cercanos a él; incluso con su hijo.

Y el peso de la culpa no lo abandonó al no ser capaz de cumplir la última petición que su esposa le había encomendado años atrás. No fue capaz de hablarle de ella.


End file.
